The Things I Do for Love
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: Yugi Motou who is thirteen meets a mysterious fifteen year old who saves him from being beaten by bullies. He thinks he has a crush on the him, but what will happen when he comes home and tells his parents what happened? Will he ever see the mysterious boy again or will his family make sure that Yugi never sees him again? Mrs. Motou bashing. Lots of fluff! A twist! Puzzleshipping!


This is a prompt I chose from Unattainable Dreams' Forum:_Prompt Exchange Challenge_

The prompt is from: "To desire love is not a sin. Isn't that right? Now, take my hand..."_(Where My Heart Returns from Saint Beast)_ _**[originally sent by Sephirotha]**_

If I told you the rest it would give the story away so forgive me DX

This story will be told in the third person POV of Yugi Motou.

I don't own Yugioh! Suing me is invalid.

Enjoy~

* * *

Yugi came home from school that day with a smile on his face. Something that was rare to see the boy have glued so proudly to his face.

When his parents laid eyes on his delicate smile, they'd never been happier. Yugi had been fighting childhood depression for a very long time and they were just about to give up. But, now he seemed so much happier and full of life.

"Well son," Yugi's mother asked him as they sat down for dinner. "What made you so happy today? You look like the Cheshire cat." His mother giggled into her napkin, clearing her lips of the meal they'd eaten.

Even though Yugi wasn't very fond of the teasing, he still couldn't wipe that grin off his face. "I met someone today." He said simply blushing lightly into the food that he was eating.

His mother and father exchanged a knowing glance and smiled. "That's great honey. Your first crush. So cute, what's she like?" His mother cooed at him wanting to know more about the person he'd met.

His father was ecstatic as well, beaming his smile into the boy. "Yes, what is this little lady like? If you're anything like your old man, she's a looker." His father said, making sure to give his mother a wink on that last part.

She giggled and fanned him away before turning back to Yugi. "Come now, you can tell us. What's her name?"

Yugi found himself fidgeting in his seat and feeling nervous. They seemed so excited; not that that was a bad thing. Yugi had never really show any interest in anyone before so this was a first. He looked down at his thumbs, twiddling them to make the nerves go away."Well..._his_ name is Yami. I met him after school when I went to go get the milk from that shop down the street." He said sinking a bit lower into his chair.

His father looked surprise at the gender confusion, but seemed to shrug it off. "Oh, well what's he like?" His father asked politely, though the truth about his son's orientation began sinking in.

"Well, he's tough, but he's got a really sweet side to him...and he helped me with a couple of the bullies that tried to follow me home when they saw me. That's actually why I was so late, Yami and I started talking and it got really late so I told him I had to go. But," He paused looking up and his parents faces, he didn't want to go on and make them uncomfortable. His father looked like he genuinely wanted Yugi to finish speaking, where as his mother looked somewhat emotionless. He bit his lip and continued. "Before I left he grabbed my hand and pulled out a pen. I was surprised but I let him write on my hand, and when I pulled it back there were numbers. He said I could call him anytime. I don't know why but...it made me really happy...he just made me feel like I was alive again." Yugi finished that smile returning to his face with a light pink blush the spread across his nose.

Hitei Motou, Yugi's mother, began eating again as soon as he'd finished his story. Not once did she look up at her family as she ate away at the seizer salad in front of her. Her fork clicking and clacking against the greened plat of salad.

Ukeire Motou smiled at his son and gave him a nod. "This person sounds very interesting, I'm glad you're happy. Maybe one day we can meet him." He said optimistically.

Yugi looked up at his father with glimmering eyes of hope. "R-Really?" He asked nervously.

his father nodded."Of cou-" But he was cut off by an almost booming voice turning Yugi's hope into a distant memory. "No." His mother said not having stopped eating. She looked calm, but her movements and glares at Yugi's father said otherwise.

Yugi was stunned. "What?" He asked, trying to confirm what he had heard.

Hitei ignored his question and wiped her face clean of her salad dressing. "I'd like you to go wash that number off of your hand. Then come back and finish your diner." She said simply, taking a swig of the water next to her.

Still not believing what he was hearing he tried a different question. "Why?"

"Because, I didn't spend thirteen years raising you to be a faggot. You can get that Téa girls number, she's nice." His mother told him indifferently.

Yugi's thoughts were confirmed. "But, I don't like her that way...I like Yami." he could feel tears stinging his eyes as he spoke. His mother's total un acceptance of his orientation had hit him hard. Like a slap to the face. He looked to his father and found that he looked just as stunned.

"Sweetie, you're just confused. When that girl and you start hanging out then you'll see and get over it." His mother said positively.

"Honey, I don't think-" His dad tried to reason with her, but he was cut off again with a swift glare of daggers from Hitei. Yugi's father went silent, and shot his son an apologetic look to say he'd tried.

"What's wrong with me liking Yami? He's so nice to me and he treats me with more respect then Téa. Téa's mean and nasty to all the people around her, she only does things to fit in and be liked by others." _J__ust like you're doing right now._ He wanted to say but knew it was best not to.

Hitei was beginning to get frustrated with her son. Her eyes sinking low. "Because it's a sin. Now I don't want to hear anymore about this Yami person, you hear me?" She said sternly making sure to raise her voice to the right octave. She looked dead serious, but Yugi could only take it as a joke. She couldn't possibly just expect him to forget about him. Tears began to stream down Yugi's face one by one; staining his once rosy cheeks.

"No...I won't...I don't want to!" Yugi screamed as he stood up knocking his chair back and letting it land on the floor hard. He didn't stop to get a response, as soon as he'd stood up he ran straight for the door and opened it wide; letting the dark night air flow through the house. Before, he could hear the sounds of his name being called out, he ran out bringing the door closed with a slam.

His mother, unfortunately, had no regrets. She did not care if he was upset now, her blinded judgment told her he'd come back and he'd realize she was right. little did she know, her dreams would be shattered by one fifteen year old boy.

* * *

Yugi ran and ran down the long side walk blindly, wiping his tears as he went. No matter how much he swiped at the salty droplets, three more appeared when he got rid of just one.

Another block and he'd finally begun to realize he didn't have a location to go to. He slowed down and tried to pay attention to where he was going. He knew eventually he'd have to go back home to his family, but for now, he didn't want to be anywhere near there. After all, he had no where else to go; not even his grandfathers old game shop.

Soloman had died four years ago, leaving Yugi with only his mother and father. No one else had ever accepted him for everything he was except for his Grandpa and Father, and now even his father couldn't help him. Either way it went if his father did do something, he'd either lose the woman he loved or his own child. A situation no man should ever have to be in.

Yugi looked around for a place to sit down and clear his thoughts, hopefully somewhere that wouldn't feel like home.

After mere minutes of searching Yugi knew he was in the wrong place for relaxing. _Which way had he gone from his house? _He didn't remember. Houses where everywhere and there wasn't even an ally to sit in. he sighed loudly and resolved to sitting on the curb. No cares were passing by this late so he wasn't worried.

His thoughts drifted around in his head. Surrounding him and demanding all of his attention. No one sticking out for him to pick first. Yugi sighed loudly and settled on his mother's reaction. true he'd expected a bad reaction, but she'd taken it to a whole different level. She didn't look shocked, more like she was in denial about the whole thing. Like she wanted to forget she'd even heard him say it.

Sure he didn't say flat out that he was gay, but she's acted as if he'd said something along the lines of 'I want to screw guys because girls are gross'; which although somewhat true, had never escaped his lips.

After what she'd said he honestly never wanted to go back home. But...where could he go? Yugi's heart wrenched at the question; he almost felt like crying again.

" Hey, are you ok?" A familiar baritone voice brought him back from his thoughts.

It couldn't be _him_ though...right?

Yugi turned his head to face the voice and tell whoever it was that he was fine, but when he laid eyes on the person that had spoken, his very heart stopped in recognition.

Standing before him was a boy slightly taller than him that mirrored his magenta tipped gravity defying black hair; though he had far more bangs of lightning gold going up than Yugi did.

What also made him stand out from Yugi was his more spread out bangs around his face. Yugi's bangs seemed to like being almost glued to his face every minute of the day, and the smaller of them that licked to dangle in the middle of his forehead.

Yami's was wearing a simple black shirt that hid away in his leather jacket with his leather pants to match. his crimson eyes, cut into slits of concern, began to scan the boys face for any clues of what might have made him run out into the streets at this hour.

Yugi could only stare, he didn't exactly have an answer for the question any more. On one hand he was upset because his parents weren't there to support him in his most desperate hour of need. But on the other hand, he was now in the presence of the guy he'd somehow come to like in one day. So he said the smartest thing that came to mind. "Um...uh-hu." Perfect.

Yami looked down at him with suspicious crimson eyes but made no sudden movements. Yugi stared back worried that he'd somehow offended him. _Did I say something wrong? I hope he's not mad at me._

Just when Yugi had thought he'd screwed up, Yami began walking towards him. Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief as Yami sat down beside him and folded his arms over his knees neatly.

They sat together in silence for a long time, neither wanting or knowing how to start a conversation. Yami's eye looked out onto the street, staring at the houses and abandoned cars blankly, while Yugi tried to pretend he wasn't glancing over every few seconds to check Yami out like a library book. Yugi knew there was a very awkward atmosphere growing over them, but he didn't know how to break the ice.

"S-so, what are you doing out her this late at night?" Yugi asked hesitantly, finding that to be the only subject worthy of talking about.

Yami, glanced his way and shrugged his shoulders. " I like walking around at night. It's calming." He said simply, finding the subject a bit dull.

Yugi shrunk back as his plan backfired. Instead of breaking the ice, another layer and been added. Why had it been so much easier to talk to him earlier?

"Yugi." Yugi was called back from his thoughts by Yami's baritone voice. "Yes?" He answered back immediatly, almost eager for someone to make the awkward atmosphere to dissapear.

"Why were you crying?" Yami asked, turning his head all the way to look Yugi in the eye; as if he'd be able to tell if he was lying just by looking at him.

Yugi, being the shyest that he was, blushed and avoided eye contact with him. "You saw that huh?" Yugi asked softly, not bothering to look up.

Not hearing a response Yugi sighed and decided to tell him. "Well, My mom freaked out about something I told her, and we got in a fight." Yugi said hesitantly. He didn't want to tell Yami why just yet; but feared the question would come up sooner then he wanted. The mention of the event shattered him inside and made him hurt but he tried to look uneffected.

Silence hung over them again, threatening to snap the very air around them into pieces. Yugi waited for a response, to hear him leave, anything. But the silence grew.

Before Yugi knew it, a pair of arms had wrapped around him and pulled him close. yugi was stunned into complete silence. He stared at the leather covered arm he faced in confusion. There was a bit of pressure on his head but he wasn't bothered by it, it felt comforting. The hand that caressed the back of his head mad him feel so safe, but why? "Y-Yami?" The multinette stuttered under the teen's touch.

"I understand." Was the only response he got back. The hold on him tighten a bit in a possessive way and the weight on his head grew heavier. Yami was embracing him, feeling him, comforting him, promising that he was safe in his arms.

Yugi hadn't been held like this since his grandpa had died, the only person he knew cared about him and accepted him. Bottled up tears began to pour from his eyes without his knowledge as he slowly began to break down. He wrapped his small, noodle like arm around Yami's waist and squeezed, wanting this moment of comfort to last. _If only I could stay..._

_"I love you."_ The words escaped Yugi's lips before he had time to control it. The stroking on his head made an immediate pause and the body holding his stiffened. _Oh no..._

Yugi pushed himself away from Yami and scrambled away a little, trying to cover it up. "Oh wow sorry, I didn't mean that at all! You're probably straight anyway, I know its a sin, you probably have a girl friend too! Lets just forget I said that! Ok!?" Yugi scrambled for words nervously. He already knew there was a big fat blush on his face, but he tried his best to ignored it, just as he tried to fight from looking at Yami. He could already see it, another loved one walking out on him; same old same old.

Yami sat there for a minute trying to absorb the things he'd been told one by one, each taking about ten minutes each to fully take in. His face screamed shock, and his eyes looked puzzled. After what felt like an hour a smirk crossed Yami's face and he turned to face Yugi. "Ok, we can forget." He said slyly scooting closer to Yugi, _very_ slowly.

Yugi, sighed in relief but also felt a pang of sadness plague his heart. "Oh, oka-" He was about to agree but he was suddenly cut off when two hands cupped his face."Or, we can do _this_." Yami said softly leaning down to Yugi's face, his eyes shutting ever so swiftly.

Yugi heart began to thumb in his chest as Yami's face came closer. _Thumpa._ Yami's lips parted letting air runs to Yugi's open mouth, numbing his it in the process and making him unable to close his parted lips. _Thumpa. So close..._Yami tilted Yugi's head up more as he began to descend. _Thumpa. Almost there..._Yami lips brushed Yugi's softly making him shudder. _Thumpa!_ "YUGI!" The lips stopped and Yami crimson eyes opened and looked away from him. _Damn it, why!?_

Yugi followed Yami's gaze behind him and his blood ran cold. "Yugi!" His mother called for him, running in her long robe. He gave Yami an apologetic look and began backing away to get up. "My mom's probably worried about me..." He trailed off feeling ashamed. He didn't want to leave Yami right before they kissed but if his mom saw she'd freak out and say he was sick. At least, he _thinks_ that's what she'll do.

Yami looked at him with sad eyes but nodded saying it was ok to go. The pre-teen hesitated, looking back at his mother still coming right towards them. What did he have to lose? He turned back to Yami with a hearty look and leaned up to kiss his cheek. It was quick and simple but it still mad his cheeks go pink. Yami gave him a genuine smile and kisses him back on the forehead.

"Yugi! Come here right now!" His mother yelled from behind. The very sound of her voice made him want to lash out at someone, anyone. Instead, he got up and turned away from Yami walking straight to his mother. "Yugi! What are you doing out here? Your father and I have been worried sick!" She lied through her teeth.

"Sorry." Yugi said harshly. He didn't feel sorry at all, maybe sorry that she came looking for him, but other then that there was nothing. "I came to see Yami." He confessed, even though he'd actually come to think.

His mother's eyes narrowed at the mention of Yami's name. She looked over his head at the boy still sitting on the curb. "_That_ boy again? Is that him?" She practically hissed like a snake.

Yugi nodded but said nothing, deep hate resonating from him.

Hitei turned back to Yugi with her hand raised. "I told you I didn't want you seeing this boy again!" She yelled. Yugi knew what was coming and prepared himself for the blow. What was the point of even fighting back now?

The sound of skin on skin resounded through the empty street. Did that light flicker? No a slap couldn't do that. It was as if his vision had been blocked by a shadow and time had frozen. Yugi didn't feel any pain, but if he hadn't been slapped what had made that noise?

Yugi cautiously, but swiftly, opened his eyes up to the sight, and he found himself clinging to a black leather jacket. Yugi's eyes crawled up the leather and found magenta tipped hair above him.

Yami had grabbed Hitei's hand before she hit him. It was brave, it was bold, it was _romantic_. Yugi's heart melted with the gesture and felt a single tear slide down his pinkened skin. No one had ever does something this nice for him.

"What do you think you're doing faggot?" He heard his mother say to his crush. The only thing Yugi could do now was hide behind Yami and hope for the best.

"How _dare_ you?!" Yami's baritone voice said back angrily, full of hate for the women he hadn't even met before. He said this for many reasons but he'd let her choose which one she wanted to start a fight about first.

"What? Did I hurt the little gay boy's feelings?" She retorted.

"How do you even know about that!?"

"Ask my son. He told me and my husband all about you and you're little 'number on the hand' thing.

Yugi cringed behind Yami, a wave of guilt running through him. He should never have told them, it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

"Never mind that. How dare you try and hit Yugi like that!? Have you no shame?!" Yami yeld back at her.

"Don't you speak to me that way you little brat! He's my son I can do as I please, it's my job to make sure he's raised properly. I'm being the best mother I can be, I only care about what's good for him."

"Bull shit! You don't even care about him like I do, you just want to shape him into what you want him to be! Don't you even care about what makes him happy!?"

"He is happy! With his friend Anzu and his family! Now give him to me!" Hitei yelled at him, pushing his arm aside to show my bawled up form. I whimpered and hid more, becoming frighten with how angry she looked.

"Leave him alone!" Yami quickly slapped her arm away and reached his arm back to hold me from behind. 'if you're so sure he's happy with you why don't you let him decide!?" Yami finally yelled wanting this to be over.

Yugi's mother smirked at the naïve boy in front of her and nodded. "Ok then, but I think you'll be disappointed." She said slyly.

Yami smirked. "We'll see. Now back up. We're going to play a little game..." Yami told her. His eyes gleamed an unimaginably deep red and a smirk became the only thing he wore proudly.

Hitei smirked at him and began to chuckle. "So childish, but I'll go with it."

"You're mistaken, for this isn't any game, this is a Yami no Game." Yami explained to her with a deafening tone.

Yugi's mother tried to hide the fear in her eyes with a short laugh. "A game of darkness, how cute. Ok, what's the game and what are the rules?"

"We each take five steps back and Yugi reside in the middle. We have to try and persuade him to come to either one of us. Every comment made he moves closer to the one that persuaded him the most. The person he gets to first wins and the other loses. The rules are simple, no physical contact until Yugi has reached the person he has chosen, do not get any closer then five steps, and _no_ threats." Yami explained simply.

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Alright, sounds like fun."

Yami looked behind him at Yugi with Concern, he hadn't wanted to put him at risk but this was the only way. "Yugi, come out now please." Yami said, adding the please because he didn't want to sound harsh.

Yugi hesitated but poked his head out to look at his mother. She looked like a witch that had discovered a new ingredient for a potion. He swallowed in discomfort and etched towards the middle; keeping his amethyst eyes on his mother at all times.

Yami began to back away and gave Hitei a look that told her to do the same. She complied willingly but didn't drop her gaze from her son.

When they'd been far enough they both stopped and looked at Yugi. Yugi, feeling the eyes on him, began to fidget; he didn't like being the center of attention.

"Gēmusutāto." Yami said in a hushed tone.(A/N: Gēmusutāto is 'Game start' in Japanese if you didn't know)

* * *

The sixth round, and Yami was winning. Only one of his mother's comments had gotten to Yugi so far and it had been about his grandfather. Yugi was only one step away and he'd be his. But for now it was that wretched mother of his' turn.

"Yugi, if you go with that boy Mommy, Daddy, and the lord will give up on you. It is a _sin_!" His mother urged. Yugi bit his lip and began to step back.

"Yugi, wait!" I pleaded with him, begging him not to take that step. Lucky for me he stopped and looked up at me expectantly.

"Yugi, you can not believe what she says. It's not a sin!" Yami began trying to persuade him.

Yugi looked back at his mother and the back to Yami looking troubled. "But, how do I know that?" He asked softly. He didn't know what to do. His mother said one thing and Yami said another. Who was right and who was wrong?

"Yugi, You love me right?" Yami asked suddenly, taking Yugi aback; his face becoming a light rosy color. "...well...yeah..." He answered back shyly. He heard his mother scoff in the background but ignored it.

"And to desire love is not a sin. Isn't that right?" Yami continued looking Yugi in the eye intensely.

Yugi nodded slowly. "But, Yami, does that mean you love me back?" Yugi asked hopefully, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

Yami gave him a playful smirk. "Do you really think I'd be here right now if I didn't? I'm whipped Yugi. If you told me to jump, I wouldn't even ask how high I'd just jump as high as I could to prove my love for you. Yugi, I'd get hit by a bus for you!" Yami confessed to Yugi whole heartedly.

Yugi felt a tear prick at his eye and quickly rubbed it away. He didn't want to cry right now. But he was just so...happy. "Really Yami? You mean it? You really mean it?" Yugi couldn't help but ask. It was so incredible and rare, for him to have someone love him back.

Yami gave him a genuine smile of recognition and held out his hand. "Of course Yugi. Take my hand and let's end this...together." Yami coaxed him in making the offer the best he could manage without moving.

Yugi's smile returned slowly as his hand began to raise like the rays of sunshine on a summer morning, so slow yet so eager.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yugi's mother, Hitei called stepping forward just a few steps.

This angered Yami to no end. "Damn it I thought I told you not to move!" He yelled over Yugi's head, making the boy confused.

Yugi's mother stopped and sneered. "Well what the hell are you gonna do about it boy!?" She retorted back at him with alow growl.

Yami's anger left him and his smirk returned to his face. "Yami no tobira ga aka rete iru." He says to her simply before Yugi's mother was engulfed by the shadows around her. Grabbing Yugi and pulling him forward, Yami made sure Yugi couldn't see any of this. (A/N: The door of darkness have opened, is what he said.)

"Next time you judge someone, think about how you'd want someone to react to your own situation." Yami told Hitei as the shadows moved away from her.

When the shadows pulled back, Yugi's mother was now Yugi's 'father'. "Nani!?" Hitei asked, looking down at her body. Her breast had been shrunken down to nothing her jaw had become more square and her arms were bigger then usual. "What did you do to me!?" She scream in her now mannish voice.

"What you deserved. Since you are married to a man now, technically you are gay. Congratulations." Yami said in a bored tone. Yugi was beginning to squirm in his arms, wanting to turn around and see what happened, but Yami held him firmly.

Hitei looked at the boy in shock. "Thi-This can't be. Its impossible."

Yami smirked. "Just wait, there's more. Since you cheated during the game, I win by default. There for Yugi is now _mine_!" Yami claimed proudly.

Yugi decided at this moment to use all of his strength to get out of the hold and turn around. When his eyes landed on his mom, he didn't see anything out of play at all. "What did you do Yami? I don't see anything." He asked lightly with a hint of confusion.

Yami chuckled. "Nothing, she just thinks I did something, she's lost it Yugi."

Hitei was sobbing on the ground, the news of being gay finally hitting her. "What am I going to do now!? No one will let me in their house, my church will kick me out, oh boy!" The brunette fretted none stop. Yami just wanted to bask in how delirious he'd made her, but something else needed his attention.

"Yugi." He sighed out to the younger of the two. "I just want to tell you right now, my father is an ass and my mom is the only one you will like." Yami said, being reminded that his parents weren't always the two you go for when needing to see eye to eye about things.

Yugi blinked up at him then smiled. "Its ok, I'll manage." He giggled out before nuzzling into Yami's chest.

Yami found this absolutely adorable and couldn't wait to get his hands on the young violet eyed boy. "Yugi, can we finish what your mother interrupted?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow. He wanted to kiss Yugi but only if it was alright.

"Yes, please." Yugi said cutely putting his hands up and trying to reach Yami's shoulders but failing.

Yami chuckled lightly and bent own. "I'll make it easier for you." He teased lightly.

Yugi, although hating the teasing, took the hand out and opened his mouth for his kiss. "Kiss now please."

Yami did as he was told and crashed his lips onto his little one's delicate and softer ones. It wasn't a needy kiss, or a gental kiss. It was a custom 'I love you so much, words can't describe what I'm feeling right now' kiss. Yami's tongue dipped into Yugi's all too willing mouth and explored. After all he'd be keeping Yugi for a _very_ long time, he needed to get acquainted with his own territory; and he would enjoy it, thoroughly.

"Hey, get you tongue from down my son's throat!" And then the witch comes back.

Yami was feeling cocky, he didn't want to pass up on an opportunity. "Hey Yugi, did you hear something?" He asked shrewdly, giving Yugi a grin.

Yugi shook his head, still clouded by his first kiss. "Just the wind picking up Yami, ignore it." With that Yugi pecked Yami on the lips one again.  
Going along with this, Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and switched him over his head to sit him on his shoulders. "Well then, we better get you home, don't want the wind to take my new boyfriend away, right?" Yami asked with a smile, making butterflies rustle in Yugi's stomach. He nodded calmly, even though the pink on his cheeks was more than noticable. Yami turned around beginning to walk in the direction of his home; with Yugi happily being cared on his shoulders.

"Hey! Come back! That's my son!" Yugi's mother's gruff voice called out; though Yugi heard her normal voice.

Hitei's eyes widened when both boys lifted up their middle fingers to her and kept walking. Yami was the only one that spoke. "Piss off, he's mine now bitch."

And that became the happiest day of young Yugi Motou's new life.

* * *

The end.

Hitei- Is Denial is japanese

and Ukeire is acceptance is japanese. Because Yugi's dad didn't care that he was gay but his mother was in denial.

This is proof of my shitty typing skills so yeah and my keyboard just sucks right now guys...

BUT~

How'd you like it guys? It had a more serious feel to it but I kinda through the whole serious thing out the window XD

Well its 5 am and I'm dog tired so Review/Favorite/Follow. And I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
